


Mhairie: Through A Mirror, Darkly

by marysiak



Series: The Mhairie Stories [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Belts, Bondage, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Medical Examination, Multi, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate universe of my Mhairie story, look on it a bit like the Mirror Universe stories in Star Trek. Where Professor Xavier faked his death early in X-Men with the help of Changeling, in this Universe he was actually killed. The five children brought themselves up at the Mansion, later joined by several of the others whose info they found in the Professors files. Also Mhairie is not a halfling or a mutant in this version of the story, she's just human. The basis for the set up in this story is that after Xavier's death the four boys, annoyed by Jean's mothering and refusal to become involved with any of them, raped Jean. They kept her submissive to them until she gained the power of the Phoenix which she used to gain her revenge. She always accepted the dark side of the Phoenix Force so was never overwhelmed and so the Dark Phoenix Saga didn't occur and she didn't die and so lose the Phoenix Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can partially blame Christina Knight for this as I just read "Jeans' Recruitment". Though you can't blame her for my sick mind, at least I know I'm not alone. Mind you, "Anything she can do I can do sicker." :)
> 
> WARNING: This story contains non-consensual sex with what would be considered a minor (under American law), humiliation and torture. Do not read it if you will be upset or offended by it. There's also male and female homosexuality in case that bothers you. Though personally I'd think if you can cope with everything else in here that ought to be the least of your worries.
> 
> All characters except Mhairie belong to Marvel Universe although if they ever read this they'd probably deny that strenuously.
> 
> I in no way endorse rape or any other truly non-consensual situation. This is fantasy, it is _not_ real. 
> 
> As with Mhairie this was written in 1996 and reflects the comic books of that era.

   
 **Mhairie: Through a Mirror, Darkly**  
 **Chapter 1: Setting the Rules**  
 **July 1996**   
PART A   
   
   Mhairie arrived at the airport feeling nervous. She knew little about her cousin Bobby but her parents had left no instructions as to who should be her guardian so they had gone to her closest relative and he had accepted custody.   
   
   Bobby had been silent most of the drive to her new home but every now and then she had caught him looking at her strangely. But she figured it must be strange for him, suddenly having custody of this 16 year old girl he didn't even really know. She wasn't really sure why he had accepted it.   
   
   It was late when they arrived and he showed her straight up to her room. She was grateful not to have to undergo introductions yet as she was tired. She'd been unable to sleep on the plane. From what she had seen the mansion and it's grounds were enormous. She could hear voices when they entered and wondered how many other people lived there. As soon as Bobby had left she changed into her nightdress and fell into the bed, barely able to keep herself awake long enough to pull the covers over her.   
   
\------------------   
   
   It was a strange dream. Someone was touching her but she couldn't see them. She felt confused, like you do when you're half awake and half asleep and not yet sure which one you're going to choose.    
   
   Then she was suddenly awake, and someone was touching her. She was lying on her stomach and she moved to roll over and cry out but a hand pressed into her back and another covered her mouth almost before her brain had even sent the signal.    
   
   A voice growled into her ear. "Don't move, don't speak." Then the hand was removed from her mouth and before she could draw breath to scream it sent three gleaming daggers into the mattress in front of her eyes. She jumped in terror then froze, silent but for a yelp of shock. "Understand?"   
   
   She nodded imperceptibly.   
   
   The hand withdrew again and she felt it on her leg, pushing under her night-dress to slide up her thigh. She shivered involuntarily with the effort not to pull away from him, her fists clenching. *Don't move. Don't move. Don't move,* she repeated to herself as a mantra, trying to focus on the words and ignore anything else. His hand pushed her legs apart, easily overcoming the faint resistance she couldn't help but put up, and pushed them forward so that her rear was pushed up into the air and her face into the pillow. He knelt on her legs and threw her nightdress up so it covered her head. She felt strangely exposed and sheltered at the same time. Separated from her nakedness by the flimsy cotton that enfolded her head, hidden from the monster outside. She felt the shift of movement and heard the click as he switched on the lamp beside her bed. He moved again, leaning down to the floor. When he sat back up he took hold of her hands and pushed them together in the small of her back, securing them tightly with something soft and stretchy. Her feet were beginning to tingle, his weight cutting off the blood. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to rationalise not struggling. God but she wanted to. She wanted to scream and scream until Bobby came running in to see what was wrong. But she had no idea if he would even hear her, the mansion was so big, and no illusions that this man wouldn't use the claws he had moments before plunged into the mattress. She could feel the strength in his hands and knew that even without the weapons she would have been unable to fight him.   
   
   *This isn't happening, this isn't happening. If I just ignore him he's going to go away. He's not there. He doesn't exist.*   
   
   "You look real nice like that." He got off her legs and sat between them instead. "I want you to open your legs wider," he told her.   
   
   She couldn't move.   
   
   "I said I want you to open your legs wider for me, bitch," he growled. She heard the snikt of his claws extending. Quickly she edged her knees further apart. "That's better." The claws retracted. "Now arch your back more so I can see better." She pushed her rear higher in the air, displaying more of her sex to him. The position she was in seemed to make her pussy gape open, she could feel cool air penetrating deep inside her. "Oh, that's good, you look real good. Now tell me to touch you."   
   
   Her throat became dry as a bone, her tongue felt enormous. She couldn't even breath, never mind speak.   
   
   "Tell me to touch you, tell me to put my fingers inside you. Now!"   
   
   She cleared her throat. "I... I want you to touch me," she whispered.   
   
   "That's not good enough. I want you to beg me, I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do."   
   
   She started to cry audibly. "P... ple- please... touch m- me. I... I want y- you to p- put your fingers in- inside m- me."   
   
   He laughed and she felt him lean back on the bed. Something cold ran over her thigh. "That's my foot, girl. I'm goin' to put it on the bed between your legs and _you_ are goin' to move that hot cunt of yours down onto it. You are goin' to push my big toe right into your cunt, cause that's what you want isn't it? You want something in your cunt."   
   
   "Y- yes." She hated herself, hated herself for giving in to him. But she was too scared, too scared of the pain he could inflict on her. Why couldn't she be stronger? If she was stronger she'd die rather than let this happen.   
   
   "That's right, now do it."   
   
   She persuaded her recalcitrant muscles to move, spreading her knees wider to get lower down. Her thighs were beginning to shake, making it harder to control her movement. His foot was suddenly there, icy cold against her. She rubbed against it, trying to get his big toe to slide between the lips of her pussy, choking back sobs as she tried to concentrate. It seemed to take forever but finally it slipped between her lips and she began to push down again, trying to get it to enter her.   
   
   She could hear him chuckling at her efforts. His toenail scraped against her and she bit her lip. Finally, with a cry of pain, it slid inside her. He laughed and pushed his foot up in the air carrying her with it. She scrambled to get her knees back under her to support her weight. He began to wiggle his toe, pulling it back and forth, stretching her small canal.    
   
   "That's what you want, slut. You're just a bitch in heat. You'll do anything to get me to fuck you, won't you bitch?"   
   
   "Y..y- yes." *Oh God, don't let him, don't let him do this. Please.*   
   
   His toe withdrew and suddenly he was pressed against her, his hands grasping for her breasts. She couldn't help but try to twist away. He pressed his thigh between her legs and ground it into her crotch as he pinched her nipples. He was just starting to say something when she heard the door open.   
   
   *Oh thank God, thank God.*   
   
   Her cousins voice rang through the room, "What the hell?"    
   
   Her muscles went limp with relief as the man sat up.   
   
   "God damn it Logan, I knew you'd try and pull something like this!"   
   
   "Like you can stop me," sneered the man.   
   
   "Everyone agreed, Phoenix said it was all right. I was supposed to get her first." Mhairie froze again. "She's _my_ ward after all, _my_ property."   
   
   The man had got off the bed to face down her cousin and Mhairie began to crawl away, sliding off the bed to try and get underneath it. But Bobby spotted her. "Oh no you don't." He grabbed her by her bound wrists and pulled her back up.   
   
   *I don't understand. I must be dreaming. It's just a dream.*   
   
   "Put her down, Iceman. She's mine."   
   
   "Says you!"   
   
   "Yeah, says me."   
   
   **That will be quite enough!** A woman's voice rang in their minds, breaking apart the fight before it started.  **Bring her down here.**   
   
   Both men looked slightly afraid as they obeyed the voice, her cousin more cowed than the other man. She was slung over Bobby's shoulder and they went back down the stairs. She was dumped on her feet in what looked like a living room.   
   
   The room was full of people, the most prominent was a woman with masses of red hair who stood waiting for them. She had a commanding presence, an aura of power. She wore a black top, reminiscent of a corset, which displayed her full breasts. Above them lay a gold pendant in the shape of some sort of stylised bird with rubies for eyes. Her legs were covered by black leggings finishing in heeled ankle boots. "I sent Iceman to fetch the girl before you went too far," she said to the man. "I thought we may as well introduce her to everyone now, since you had jumped the gun." Her eyes went cold. "Make no mistake, you will be punished for that." It wasn't until Mhairie had fully examined the woman that she could bring herself to notice the other people present. She looked around the room as if faced by a dragon that was so stunning and so frightening that she couldn't believe it were real. As she looked at them the red-haired woman spoke their names.   
   
   The man had moved away to sit down and had pulled a naked young woman into his lap. She looked to be of Indian descent with long braids of black hair hanging over the silver collar around her neck. Her hands were chained at her back and her pussy had been shaved bare. He began to maul her breasts with his hands, squeezing and twisting them. He had thick dark hair that seemed to come into two peaks and long sideburns. His chin was stubbled. He wore jeans and a checked shirt. "Wolverine and Danielle Moonstar." He grinned at her as he pinched the girls nipples, she stared at her with little emotion in her eyes, as if this was commonplace. 

   A woman with dark red hair with a startling white streak through it sat on a couch beside a man with wild brown hair and red on black eyes. She wore black too, some sort of slightly shimmering catsuit that covered every inch of her body from her toes to the tips of her fingers. It was so sheer that every inch of her body was highlighted, the slight shimmer making the light outline her prominent breasts and erect nipples. Strangely the material clung to her body, rather than stretching across her breasts and flattening them it seemed to be a part of them. The man next to her was dressed down compared to the woman. Jeans and bare feet and a black silk shirt.  "Rogue and Gambit." He had his feet resting on what looked to be a young girl. Mhairie couldn't see her face. She was bent over on her knees with her hands tied behind her neck and attached to a leather collar. She had very black hair and was totally naked. "Jubilation Lee." The seated couple watched her, the man sleepily and the woman with an incongruously friendly expression.   
   
   On another chair was a girl with very straight blonde hair in a long bob. Small horns protruded from her forehead. She wore the most outrageous outfit in the room. A metal corset tied with leather pressed her breasts up and a pendant rested between them, some sort of inverted pentacle marked with four red stones. She had one leg up over the arm of the chair and the white material that hung from the corset in two strips making a skirt was pushed aside. On her feet were white leather boots that went up to just below her knee. In her left hand she held a coiled whip. "Magik." Between her legs another girl, with curly brown hair, knelt and lapped at her pussy. Her hands were chained behind her back and a chain from that ran between her legs, cutting between the lips of her hairless pussy. A metal collar was just visible around her neck. Her ankles were also chained together. "Kitty." Behind the blonde girl stood a well-built man with short black hair wearing a black leather waistcoat. He had one hand on the blonde girl's shoulder and his wrist sported a thick silver band at least 4" wide. "Colossus." The man returned her look but the two girls ignored her.   
   
   A chain from the ceiling held two women suspended back to back by their wrists, their toes just touching the ground. A single chain ran between their legs and joined to the front of their collars. There were clamps on their nipples with small weights dangling from them. One of the women was black with a glorious mane of white hair and blue eyes and the other Asian with silky purple tresses. There were whip marks all down their fronts. "Storm and Psylocke." Leaning against the wall beside them was another woman with emerald hair and eyes. She wore a short black dress with diamond cut outs down the sides and matching heels. She held a leather whip in her hands. "Polaris." All three woman studied her with interest.   
   
   In another armchair sat a man covered in short blue fur with the aspect of a demon. He wore a white silk shirt and black trousers and boots. He carried a dagger at his waist. "Nightcrawler." In his hand was a silver chain that led to the neck of a naked young girl with very short red hair who knelt up at his feet. His tail stroked idly between her slightly parted legs, she too had been shaved. Her wrists were chained behind the small of her back. "Rahne Sinclair." He smiled at Mhairie when she looked at him, revealing pointed teeth, and the girl at his side made a slight face as she tried not to react to his tail disappearing deep between her legs.   
   
   Behind the red headed woman was a chair made out of naked bodies. Four men formed it. They all wore silver collars and their hands and ankles were chained. The one who stood up straight to form the back had blonde hair and blue skin and silver wings folded down his back. A black man with shoulder length curly hair knelt sideways on hands and knees in front of the blue one to form the seat and at either end of him two white men knelt up with their heads bowed so their shoulders formed arm rests. One had blonde hair and the other brown, the brown haired one wore red coloured glasses. She sat down on them like a queen on her throne. "These are Archangel, Cyclops, Havok and Bishop," she said as she gestured to each. "And I am Phoenix. But you will call me Mistress, when you are permitted to speak."   
   
   Mhairie said nothing, for there was nothing to say. Nobody to ask for help. No use even in trying to run. Her own cousin, Bobby, stood behind her. Fresh tears hung unshed in her eyes. She felt dizzy, enough that she thought she might faint, and dazed. *Perhaps the plane crashed,* she thought, *and I'm dead. Or maybe I hit my head on something and I'm hallucinating. This isn't real, it can't be.* The red headed woman, Phoenix, was beautiful. They were all beautiful. It seemed so incongruous. Even the blue-furred devil was handsome as well as frightening. And the other woman, Rogue, seemed almost friendly. Mhairie couldn't think straight.   
   
   "I don't understand," she said finally. "I don't understand what's happening." It was almost a plea. Is if, if they said it was all right, it would be.   
   
   Phoenix sat forward and her demeanour seemed to become less commanding. "Wolverine has made this much harder for you than it would have been. Believe me when I say that we are not all so unthinking. You will have a choice, as all our slaves had. But in order to make an informed choice you need to know what you are choosing and what you are throwing away. We will show you, tonight and for the next two days. Then you may say whether you will stay or throw yourself on the mercy of the United States Government. Until then you will obey."   
   
   Phoenix' gaze seemed to change and suddenly Mhairies' nightdress and the material about her wrists disintegrated into nothing. She stood naked before the room and they studied her. Eyes running down her long blonde hair that hung to mid back, tracing her features, her pale skin, her blue eyes, her slight figure, her small breasts and her light-brown, furred mound.    
   
   "You are at the bottom of the heap," Phoenix told her. "Even our slaves have more status than you. You will obey the orders of everyone in the mansion. But you will obey my orders above all others. Below me are Rogue, Magik and Polaris. You will address them as Mistress. Below them come Gambit, Nightcrawler, Archangel, Wolverine and Beast, who will join us shortly." Wolverine scowled at this, he was normally the level above. "You will address them as Master. Below them are your cousin, Iceman; Storm, Psylocke, Havok, Bishop, Colossus and Cyclops. You will address them as sir or ma'am. Below them are our slaves; Jubilation, Rahne, Kitty and Danielle. You will call them by name. Now do you understand?"   
   
   Mhairie just stood and stared at her until Bobby prodded her in the back. "N- no."    
   
   Phoenix smiled at this and she could hear laughter from some of the others. "We are going to take care of you, Mhairie, and in return you will obey us. Sometimes it will be easy, even enjoyable, and other times it will be hard. But you will obey for now because you have no choice, you belong to us. Now, do you understand?"   
   
   Bobby prodded Mhairie again. "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   A voice came from behind her, "Apologies for being late. But science never sleeps." A large blue furred person approached Phoenix from the door and kissed her hand.    
   
   He stood up and faced Mhairie. *This must be Beast,* she thought, and he quite literally was.   
   
   "Well, well, well," he said, looking her up and down. "Very nice."   
   
   "I am trying to decide what to do with her," Phoenix told him. "I'm not sure Iceman deserves her any more after allowing Logan to get there first."   
   
   She heard Bobby take breath to protest but a cold look from Phoenix silenced him.   
   
   Rogue spoke up from the couch, "Perhaps Henry should give her a medical examination first. Aftah all, rules are rules." She had a southern drawl.   
   
   "It's a thought," said Phoenix. "I doubt she's really up to much else this late at night. Shall we go downstairs, Beast?"   
   
   "I would be happy to Mistress, we can take her measurements at the same time," he agreed.   
   
   All but the two women chained to the ceiling and the blonde and her slave, Kitty, followed the Beast as he led Mhairie downstairs to the medical lab. Phoenix was carried in a seated position by Cyclops and Havok.   
   
   He began by standing her on a set of scales. She offered no resistance. The room was cold and she was shivering, skin in goosebumps and her nipples erect. A tall double strip of metal marked in inches reached up from the back of the scales with several tapes on sliding rings hanging from it. There was about an inch between the two strips. He turned her with her back to the pole then pressed her against it. "Computer, record data, new file Mhairie Drake."   
   
   An artificial voice said, "Creating file Mhairie Drake, ready for data."   
   
   "Weight 105 lbs." Beast moved a sliding marker came down and pressed it against the top of her head, "Total height 65 inches." The tapes were marked in inches too and went around her waist and below her breasts, a seperate one went around her neck as there was no way to get the back of her neck to touch the pole. "Neck height 56 inches; neck width 11.75 inches. Waist height 40 inches; waist width, breathing in, 25 inches; waist width, breathing out, 23 inches. Base of breast height 45 inches; chest width 26.75 inches." He brought out another tape and wrapped it around her breasts, two sliding markers were moved over her nipples. She shivered slightly at this more intimate touch, but didn't protest. "Nipple height 46.25 inches; breast width 30.5 inches, distance between nipples 7.5   
inches." He released the waist tape and brought it down to her hips. "Hip width 35 inches." He moved behind her and something slid up between her legs, a thin metal plate pressed into her pussy. "Crotch height 31 inches." He left it there and took several small tapes. He pulled her arms behind her and wrapped a tape around each then secured them to the pole. "Wrist width 5.5 inches; arm length, shoulder to wrist, 20 inches." He bent down again and wrapped tapes around her ankles, securing them to the pole also. "Ankle width 7.5 inches. End data recording."   
   
   He moved away to stand by Phoenix and admire his work. "It seems almost a shame to untie her," he remarked.   
   
   She laughed. "On with your job."   
   
   He undid the measuring tapes and gestured her to step off the scales. He then led her over to what looked like a birthing chair. She baulked and he twisted her arms behind her and forced her forward.    
   
   "Please, no."   
   
   He lifted her onto it and strapped her in by her ankles, wrists, neck, waist and thighs. The leg supports were cold jointed metal and the leather chair didn't start till just below her tailbone. He forced a rubber ball gag between her teeth and fastened it behind her head. "I do hate it when they scream," he noted. "It breaks my concentration." He moved back down and spoke to the computer. "Computer, move chair to position two."   
   
   "Chair to position two."   
   
   The chair moved by itself, bending her knees up and swinging her legs apart as it brought her crotch up to a suitable height. She strained against the bonds, her eyes wide with fear. "You might as well try to relax," he told her. "This will only hurt more if you don't." He switched on a bright light that shone between her legs then swung a mirror into place so that she had a clear, slightly magnified, view of whatever was about to happen. She could see them crowding closer.   
   
   "Why don't we shave her now?" suggested Polaris who was standing to the right of her head.   
   
   "An excellent idea," decided Phoenix. "Fetch a razor Cyclops."   
   
   The required equipment was fetched and Cyclops took Beast's place between her legs. He cut her pubic hair short with a small pair of scissors then coated the stubble with shaving foam and went to work with the razor. She tried to stay as still as possible, afraid he would cut her, but he was done remarkably quickly leaving her pussy as bare as the other slaves. He wiped the remaining foam away with a cloth and moved aside. She was upset to realise that the repetitive stroking of the razor and his hand brushing against the lips of her pussy had aroused her, in the mirror she could see her labia were slightly swollen and there was a glisten of moisture between her legs.   
   
   "My, my," said Beast as he moved back into position. "Doesn't that look good enough to eat. But we have a job to do." He held up a stainless steel instrument composed of a long metal rod with a rounded ball at the end and a sliding flat metal circle. He held it up and pressed a button near the bottom of the rod to show how the metal ball increased in size. A small display next to the button read off the diameter of the ball and the length from the tip to the metal circle. "A wonder of modern technology," he told her. "It stops when it feels a preprogrammed amount of pressure."   
   
   "You know it seems a shame that her first sexual experience should be metal." Nightcrawler said with mock sympathy as his tail slid under Beast's arm and began to stroke her displayed sex. His tail was long and about 1.5 inches in diameter, it ended in a triangular point like the spade design on a pack of cards. The touch of it was like velvet against the incredibly sensitive bare skin there. It would have been relaxing were it not for the people staring down at her and the harsh lighting of the purely functional room.   
   
   "Magik might disagree with you there," joked Wolverine from her right. He was referring, unknown to Mhairie, to her brother and lover, Colossus, who could change into organic steel.    
   
   He let his hand stray to Mhairie's bound form and began to squeeze her breast. She struggled against his touch. She could feel, and see in the mirror,  Nightcrawler's tail begin to dip inside her. The tip of it swirled around her entrance but before it could plunge inside it was pushed aside by Beast. "That's quite enough of that."   
   
   He pressed the cold metal of his instrument against her rebelliously moist entrance and pushed it inside. It was cold but not quite thick enough to be really painful, though there was resistance as her muscles tensed against the intrusion. He pressed onward, sliding it into her until he felt real resistance. Still he pushed it until she moaned out in pain, then he slid the metal circle up to press against her. "Computer, continue data recording, file Mhairie Drake."   
   
   "Opening file Mhairie Drake, ready for data."   
   
   "Vaginal depth 5.5 inches." He pulled the instrument back until the ball lay just within her entrance then pressed the button. The ball inside her began to swell. As it pressed her opening wider than it had ever been she began to moan in pain, by the time it stopped its growth she was screaming in the back of her throat. "Vaginal entrance diameter 2.1 inches," said Beast calmly. He gave the instrument a tug and it slid out.    
   
   He put the instrument down and moved away to be replaced by Rogue who laid a reassuring hand on her thigh. The material of her body suit felt strange against her skin. "Don't take on so darlin'," she said. "Taint any worse than a cervical smear an' we all have ta put up with that."   
   
   Beast reappeared beside Polaris holding an empty syringe. He swabbed her arm and brought the needle down.    
   
   This time her reaction was purely instinctive. Everything else here may be alien to her but a needle was a needle and she had had enough injections before to know she hated them. She began to struggle furiously.   
   
   Polaris watched her terrified response with amusement. She actually screamed louder when the needle pierced her vein than she had when the metal ball had stretched her open. "Doesn't like needles. I _will_ have to remember that," she said idly, half to the others and half to herself.   
   
   Beast withdrew the now full syringe and placed it safely away. He then injected something under the skin of her upper arm to the sound of another muffled scream.   
   
   "Birth control," he told her. "Good for five years. It can be removed though, if you ever wish to become pregnant." He then began to unstrap her. "That will do for now. Why don't we see how well the replicated stuff fits her.   
   
   "Not yet," said Phoenix. "I want her cleaned first. She smells of airplane and traffic fumes. Then you can chain her up for presentation upstairs. Take Jubilation and Danielle and wash her _thoroughly_. Then fit her with a leather collar and chain her wrists and ankles and bring her upstairs along with her other equipment."   
 


	2. Setting the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains non-consensual sex with what would be considered a minor (under American law), humiliation and torture. Do not read it if you will be upset or offended by it. There's also male and female homosexuality in case that bothers you. Though personally I'd think if you can cope with everything else in here that ought to be the least of your worries.
> 
> All characters except Mhairie belong to Marvel Universe although if they ever read this they'd probably deny that strenuously.

   
 **Mhairie: Through a Mirror, Darkly**  
 **Chapter 1: Setting the Rules**  
 **July 1996**  
 **Part B:**   
   
   As most of the crowd left she was taken through to another room with a stone floor that sloped down to a drain in the centre with metal ankle cuffs either side of it. Above that a pair of wrist cuffs dangled from the roof. Wolverine, Polaris and Archangel followed them through. Beast unchained the two slaves ankles and wrists and they took hold of Mhairie and chained her above the drain with her legs about two and a half feet apart. They removed her gag so that her hair hung free again. Beast picked up a hose and directed a jet of warm water at her, soaking her. Then the two girls began to clean her, Danielle shampooing her hair and Jubilation soaping her body. She found herself unable to resist arousal, she had always loved having her hair washed and Jubilation's hands were firm yet soft as they massaged soap into her breasts, stomach, thighs and finally between her legs. She seemed to work there for an eternity, working her fingers into every fold and even slipping them inside her a little. Then she moved behind her and began to massage between her buttocks, the soap making her fingers slip easily just inside her anus. Finally the two girls moved away and Beast once more soaked her with the hose, washing away the soap. He started with her hair and moved down her body getting rid of every bit of soap. He came closer and with a twist of the tip the hose began to spray a much thinner, much stronger blast of water. He directed it between her legs and the force of the blast pushed aside the folds of her labia easily, washing away the soap. Then he pointed it at her soapy vagina and   
the pressure shot the water deep inside her. He held it there for several minutes then moved behind her. Danielle came forward and took hold of her shoulders, bending her forward as much as the slack of her chains would allow.   
   
   At first she didn't understand what was happening. She could see Polaris move around behind Danielle so she could see Mhairie's face. Then she felt the force of the water jet against her anus, as it was brought closer it began to penetrate inside and then the tip of the hose was against her and being pushed inside and there was nowhere else for the water to go but in. "No!" She began to struggle but Danielle's hands were strong and the chains around her ankles were even stronger. She looked down and could see her abdomen beginning to swell, her muscles twitched in protest. Then the water was switched off but the hose was not removed. Danielle let her straighten up and Jubilation began to rub conditioner into her wet hair. She was crying but her face was so wet it was barely noticeable. Polaris had gestured Archangel to her side and he stood behind her with his hand up her skirt, stroking her emerald haired pussy with his blue fingers. She studied   
Mhairie's tear streaked face with fascination and a light smile. Jubilation finished with Mhairie's hair and moved away and she could feel all six pairs of eyes on her. She felt her stomach muscles beginning to cramp but refused to push against the hose that was buried deep in her ass. Not in front of them all. Someone came up behind her and pulled the hose out but still she held on, refusing to release the water in front of them.   
   
   "Come now," said Beast from several feet behind her. "The longer you hold on to it the more it will hurt. None of us are leaving until we can take you with us."   
   
   She closed her eyes to get away from Polaris' amused stare. She couldn't, she couldn't. Her gut twisted in protest and gravity was fighting against her. Finally she simply couldn't hold it any more and with a muffled sob she released her muscles and allowed the water to flow out along with the contents of her bowels. She hung her head as Beast turned the hose back on her to wash away the mess and then up to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. Danielle and Jubilation moved back in and towelled her dry before unchaining her. When she opened her eyes to look around her Polaris and Archangel had left and only Wolverine remained to   
spectate as they dried her hair and led her back out to the medlab.   
   
   Beast left the room and the girls combed and dried her hair with a hairdryer. Wolverine leant against the wall and stared at her until she felt she would go mad. She tried not to look at him but every now and again she would accidentally open her eyes at the wrong moment. Instead she tried to concentrate on the calming sensation of the girls smoothing out her hair. She wished he would go away, she hated him. She didn't hate any of the others. They weren't real to her and some how the things they did didn't seem to be cruel. She remembered the kind look on Rogue's face and there was something about Phoenix. Terrifying but beautiful. How could she hate anything so beautiful? It would be like hating a thunderstorm, and she had always loved thunderstorms. But him. Him she could hate. He had hurt her, he wanted to humiliate her personally. She could see it in his eyes.   
   
   She opened her eyes as she heard a clink of metal being laid down. Beast had returned with an armful of chains and other things. She could make out the leather collar Jean had asked for on the top as well as several dildos poking out here and there and other things she couldn't identify. The two girls moved away from her and Wolverine chained them up again as they had been before, hands tightly behind their backs, ankles attached by a foot long chain and collars adorning their necks. Beast picked up a brown leather collar with a heavy buckle and slipped it around her neck, lifting her hair away. He buckled it. He then placed her hands behind her back and snapped on padded steel cuffs linked with a single circle of metal. More cuffs went about her ankles with the same hobbling chain as the other two slaves. He picked up the rest of the stuff and gestured for her to start up the stairs ahead of him. The chain was just long enough to allow her to   
climb up each step. She went carefully as she had no way to catch herself if she stumbled. She was guided back into the same room as before, where Phoenix was waiting on her throne. Everyone else was present and the two women had been unchained and were dressed, the black woman in black leather trousers, waistcoat and spiked boots and the Asian woman in a tight purple dress with a high collar and a short skirt. Mhairie stood in front of Phoenix as Beast deposited his armful on a nearby table. Phoenix examined her approvingly then gestured her aside. Her arm was taken by Rogue and she was pulled against the woman, she could feel her erect nipples poking into her shoulders through the thin black catsuit.   
   
   "Wolverine," commanded Phoenix.   
   
   He moved forward looking half-angry, half-afraid. She smiled at him and nodded to Colossus who came forward and pulled Wolverine's hands behind him and walked him out of the room, everyone else followed. He was taken into a plainer room with several large cupboards and various benches, chairs, tables and ways to attach people to them or to the walls or the floor or the ceiling. He was stripped and bent over a double wooden stock and it was fastened, one half over his waist and the other over his neck and wrists. Then his ankles were chained to the floor. Phoenix moved around in front of him so he could see her as she spoke.   
   
   "I have given you a lot of latitude in the past because I found you attractive. But you have changed, Logan. You have become crueller and I do not like that. You were always wilful but I will not risk you hurting my slaves. I stated quite clearly that Iceman was to have the girl first but you attempted to rape her without us knowing. That was an extremely foolish thing to do. Now, what do I have to do."   
   
   "You have to punish me," he answered.   
   
   "Indeed. And for a change I really am going to punish you. I am well aware that the odd whipping means very little to you. However I am not going to whip you. In fact _I'm_ not going to do anything to you at all." She turned away from him. "Bishop, Colossus! Enjoy yourselves." 

   "What? No!" Wolverine seemed suddenly upset and began to struggle against his bonds.   
   
   Rogue leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Logan isn't inta men. He'll watch a man rape another man but only cause it humiliates the one bein' raped. He ain't nevah let any of the othah men touch him. Jean must be _really_ mad. But she's right, he needs ta be taught a lesson. Remembah that, hon. Jean don't take disobedience very well. Keep that in mind an' ya'll be okay."   
   
   Mhairie leant closer to the other woman, she felt safe with her, and Rogue hugged her slightly in response.   
   
   Bishop and Colossus stripped off and went to opposite ends of the bound man. Colossus took hold of Logan's head and forced a circular gag into his mouth to hold it open and prevent him biting, it also stopped his swearing and protests, then he slid his erect penis into the open mouth. Round the back Bishop hoisted his enormous erection, it must have been at least 10 inches in length and over 2 in diameter. Mhairie fervently hoped that she would never encounter it herself. But she was rather glad of it's size, she wanted Wolverine to be humiliated and impaled on it, she was sick of the way he stared at her. Like this was all one big joke to him. Well he wasn't smirking any more and she was sure Phoenix and Rogue wouldn't let him hurt her. As Bishop pressed his hard penis against the imprisoned man's asshole he began to yell past Colossus' erection as it plunged in and out of his mouth. Bishop forced his erection inside until it was completely impaling   
him then began to pump it fiercely. The two men synchronised their thrusts and finally came together, one down his throat and the other spraying his bowels. Wolverine swallowed Colossus' come as instructed by Phoenix and then licked clean Bishop's softening erection. His eyes were hard and angry.   
   
   "You've had yer fun, now let me the hell out of here."   
   
   "Oh, I don't think so Logan. It's time I broke you properly." She spoke out to the room. "Wolverine will remain here for 24 hours. During that time any man who wishes may do whatever they wish to him. And I do hope you will take advantage of that. If he refuses anything, tell me, and he'll stay there for another 24 hours. But first... we have someone else to break in."

Her eyes fell back on Mhairie who tried to take a step back only to bang into the brick wall that was Rogue. "You enjoyed watching that didn't you, my dear, watching your tormentor get his just deserts?"   
   
   Rogue prodded her when she didn't answer. "Yes, Mistress," she whispered.    
   
   "Well now it's time to learn how to take it like a well trained slave, just like our four." She gestured to them and Rahne, Danielle, Jubilation and Kitty stepped forward. "They will do _anything_ I tell them to. They are chained because I wish it, not because it is necessary." She gestured and the chains fell away. "They will stand absolutely still and make no sound, if that is what I require, while I or anyone else in this room does whatever they wish to them. Allow me to demonstrate." She reached out her hand and a small box of safety pins flew from a cupboard to her hand. "Step forward, Jubilation, and make no sound." The black haired Asian slave stepped forward. Phoenix opened one of the pins and, pinching a fold of the girls breast, she inserted and closed it. Apart from a brief quiver the girl made no movement. "Danielle." The Indian girl stepped forward and Phoenix pierced her nipple with another sharp pin. Again the girl made no noise. "Katherine." This time the pin went through the skin above her belly button. "Rahne." Phoenix opened the girls legs and fastened the pin through one lip of her pussy. Again no reaction but a slight quiver across her face.    
   
   Mhairie watched this with terrified fascination, sure she could never submit to that herself. She tried to press back against Rogue again but the woman pushed her forward to stand alone.   
   
   Phoenix turned back to Mhairie and removed her chains also, leaving the collar. She put the box of pins down. "They are that compliant because they trust me, they trust me not to go too far and not to allow anyone else to go too far. They know that I will not do them any permanent damage and if I do ask things of them that are difficult, it will not be too often. If you remain, then in a few weeks time you will be that compliant. As long as you behave there will always be limits to what is done to you. You need never fear for your life. And on the whole your life will not be so uncomfortable. Just very different from what has come before. Now go face the wall there and lift your hands above your head and take hold of the leather strap above your head."   
   
   Mhairie obeyed her trying to think things through in her head. But she knew what the answer was. Submit. Do what they say. There is _no_ other choice right now. There is no way to escape and no reason to struggle. But still it felt strange to obey. She wondered what would happen if she just turned around and screamed. Perhaps the whole world would shatter like a crystal glass under the onslaught of a high C. Or perhaps Phoenix would regard her with that same cold, sad, anger she had directed at Wolverine. She didn't think she could bear that.   
   
   Phoenix spoke again. "Magik is going to whip you now. You can cry out if you wish but do not release the strap. She will strike you ten times and you will count out each stroke aloud. Do you understand?"   
   
   Mhairie managed to sound quietly obedient despite the fear churning inside her. "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Good girl."    
   
   Mhairie wished she could see what was going on behind her so she could prepare herself for the blow. Then she heard a sudden whistle of air and a streak of fire drew itself across her back. She yelled out then sagged for a second before saying weakly, "One."   
   
   Somebody whispered something and there was a brief wave of quiet laughter. But she couldn't make out the words. The whistle came again and this time the whip cracked across her bottom. It hurt, but not as much as the first. "Two."   
   
   By the time she cried out "Ten" between sobs her back felt as if it was on fire. She felt as if there ought to be blood running down to the floor but knew there wasn't. She clung to the leather strap like a life line. The pain was like a red splash of paint over the Salvador Dali painting of this world, vivid and real.   
   
   "You may let go."   
   
   She released it and dropped to her knees on the tiled floor. She was so tired and yet so alive. Her skin felt ultra sensitive, tingly, as if she was ill. She thought she could feel every molecule of air that brushed against her.   
   
   "Stand up and turn around."   
   
   She did so, swaying slightly, and felt her mind expand. Or that was what it felt like. As if her consciousness was floating with the high of oxygen deprivation.   
   
   Magik stood before her with her black leather whip coiled in her hands. "Say thank you," she said. She had a faintly Russian accent and there was something frightening about her eyes. As if there were a fire behind them. 

   "Th- thank you, Mistress."   
   
   "Oh very good, she learns quickly. It's almost a pity." Magik leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "It can be so much fun breaking them." She stepped back, acknowledging Phoenix' superiority to decide what happened next.   
   
   Phoenix stepped forward again and instructed Mhairie. "Go back to the wall and put your wrists through the strap, but facing us this time. Stand with your legs well apart."     
   
   She did so, wincing at the cold stone that rubbed her stinging back. The strange feeling was starting to fade away. Phoenix gestured to Bishop to go down on his hands and knees and sat down on his back, Cyclops moved behind her and she leant back against him. Magik too seated herself upon Colossus, Polaris upon Havok and Rogue upon Bobby. The others made themselves comfortable, Archangel sat himself on Wolverine's back and reached over to play with his anus as Jean began to speak.   
   
   "I can see you are tired and I will not push you _too_ much further tonight. Answer these questions truthfully. I am a telepath and will know if you are lying. If you lie or omit the truth I will have you whipped again. Will you tell the truth?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "How old are you, Mhairie?"   
   
   "Sixteen, Mistress."   
   
   "And are you still a virgin?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Had a man ever touched you between your legs before you came here?"   
   
   "No, Mistress."   
   
   "How about your breasts, had a man ever touched your bare breasts?"   
   
   "No, Mistress."   
   
   "Clothed then?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress, once." She remembered it. Only seven months ago.   
   
   "And did you enjoy it?"   
   
   "I... I don't know. Not really, Mistress." She remembered crying herself to sleep afterwards. Not knowing what she would say to him when she saw him the next day. What it had meant, if anything. He had acted as if nothing had happened. She had been so relieved.   
   
   "And did he kiss you?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Did you want him to kiss you."   
   
   "Not really, Mistress, it just sort of happened." It had been her own fault. It had been Andrew she fancied, not Frank. Andrew she wanted to come back to her house. But Andrew had said no and Frank had said yes.    
   
   "Well, why did you let him go so far as to touch your breasts?"   
   
   "I... didn't really know how to say no." She remembered pushing his hands away as they tried to push under her shirt. She had let him go this far but no further.   
   
   "And has any other man kissed you?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress. Two other men."   
   
   "And did you enjoy either of those times?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress, one of them." *Oh yes, one of them.*   
   
   "Did he put his tongue into your mouth?"   
   
   "No, Mistress. He... he couldn't have."   
   
   "Tell us why."   
   
   "There were other people there and... he was married." She could see his face, God he was so beautiful. Not beautiful like these people though, real.   
   
   "What about the other two men, did they put their tongues in your mouth?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Did it make them hard, did you feel their erections pressing against you?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "But you didn't want them to touch you at all did you?"   
   
   "No, Mistress." She wished he had been the first.   
   
   "Have you ever kissed a woman?"   
   
   "No, Mistress."   
   
   Suddenly the questioning took a different turn. "Do you find me attractive?"   
   
   "I... I suppose so, Mistress. You are very pretty. But..." She stopped herself before she said it, not wanting to anger her.   
   
   "But what?"   
   
   "Y... you frighten me, Mistress," she admitted.   
   
   "That's good, I should frighten you." She telekinetically pushed Kitty forward. She was still unbound and the safety pin still glistened above her navel. "Do you find Kitty attractive?"   
   
   Mhairie looked over the other girl. She had almost forgotten the others were there, she had been so focussed on the questions, and on Phoenix. Kitty had pretty brown hair, thick and curly, and large brown eyes. Her lips were pale pink and her skin delicate. She had soft breasts with pinky-brown nipples. "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Kitty, would you like to kiss Mhairie?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress." She had an American accent but it wasn't very strong.   
   
   "Go on then."   
   
   The other slave approached her with a slight smile. They were about the same height. She slid one hand behind Mhairie's head and pressed her lips to hers. Mhairie let the other girl do what she wanted and she soon probed her tongue into her mouth. She felt the girls breasts press against her, her erect nipples rubbing against her own, as she ran her other arm around her waist. Her thighs pressed between her legs. Mhairie soon began to respond to the kiss, running her tongue against Kitty's and into the other girls mouth.   
   
   "That's enough."   
   
   Kitty immediately released Mhairie and moved back.   
   
   "As you can see," said Phoenix. "Not everything that we ask of you is unpleasant. Our slaves take the pain so that they can enjoy the pleasure. If they disobey they know there will be _only_ pain. You enjoyed that, yes?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   The questioning resumed as before. "Have you ever touched your breasts for pleasure?   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Have you ever touched yourself between your legs?"   
   
   "Yes Mistress, sometimes."   
   
   "Have you ever put anything inside yourself?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Did it feel good?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Did you make yourself come?"   
   
   "No Mistress."   
   
   "Why not?"   
   
   "I... I don't know. I guess I just never tried that hard Mistress."   
   
   "Would you like Kitty to suck your nipples and touch you between your legs?"   
   
   "I..." She looked back at Kitty who seemed happy with the idea and her own body throbbed at the thought. "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Go on, Kitty."   
   
   Kitty moved back to Mhairie and took one of her nipples in her mouth. She began to suck on it, rubbing her tongue over the tip. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before and her nipple quickly grew hard. As Kitty pulled on it more she cupped Mhairie's naked mound in her hand and slid her middle finger between the folds. She began to work it up and down, sliding the tip just inside her then pulling the moisture up to stroke against her clitoris. Mhairie began to moan in pleasure but all too soon Phoenix called Kitty back.   
   
   "Did you like that?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Kitty is very good with her tongue. Would you like Kitty to put her tongue between your legs and inside you?"   
   
   "Yes, Mistress." She was feeling dizzy again, but this time with desire.   
   
   "I will let Kitty do that if you are a good girl. Do you want to be a good girl, Mhairie?"      
   
   "Yes, Mistress."   
   
   "Come here then."   
   
   Mhairie let go of the leather strap and walked over to Phoenix.   
   
   "I want you to go over to Gambit and ask him to beat you with his leather belt."   
   
   The sudden return to less pleasant things caught her by surprise. Mhairie glanced over at the red eyed man who leant casually against a table between the legs of the black woman. She looked back at Phoenix and then over at Kitty. Then she wondered what would happen if she refused. Presumably something worse than the whipping, worse than the medical exam. She didn't want to find out how much worse. She did want to know what Kitty's tongue would feel like probing between her legs.    
   
   "Yes, Mistress."    
   
   She walked over to Gambit, her mouth dry. As she approached him she noticed Archangel had moved round behind Wolverine and was slowly fucking him, the fact that she wasn't the only person in here being humiliated gave her some strength. The expression of anger and pain on his face made the thought of another whipping seem less frightening. She remembered the feeling of exhilaration she had got after the first.   
   
   "Bonjour, ma petite."   
   
   He had a French accent but not quite French. She couldn't meet his eyes. "I... Would you please beat me... Master."   
   
   He tipped her chin up with long finger to look at him. "When you ask Gambit for somet'ing, when you _beg_ Gambit for somet'ing, you look him in de eyes. Oui?"   
   
   "Yes, Master." She swallowed and stood straighter. "Will you please beat me, Master."   
   
   "An' what would you like Gambit to beat you wit', ma petite esclave?"   
   
   "With your belt, Master."   
   
   "Take it off for me then."   
   
   "Yes, Master." Mhairie fumbled at his buckle with trembling fingers. Her back was still on fire from her previous whipping. Finally she got the belt loose and pulled it free. She handed it to Gambit, her hands still shaking.   
   
   He took it from her and ran it across her cheek. "An' just how many strokes you t'ink Gambit ought to give you, Cherie?"   
   
   She froze, completely non-plussed by the question. Should she ask for the same as before? Could she get away with less? Did they expect more? If she asked for more than before it might please them but she wasn't sure if she could take it. If she asked for less they might get angry and hurt her more. If she asked for the same they might get annoyed at her for being predictable. She was waiting too long.   
   
   "Answer him," Phoenix prompted.   
   
   She opened her mouth and blurted out. "Twelve please, Master."   
   
   He grinned. "An' jus' where should Gambit strike you? Front?" He ran a finger down from shoulder to thigh. "Or back?" He ran his finger down her back causing her to wince as it scraped over the welts there.   
   
   She wasn't sure how much more painful it would be on her stomach, breasts and thighs than on her back but it was already throbbing and she couldn't bear the thought of any further blows there. "Front please, Master."   
   
   "Go to de wall then an' take hold of de strap."   
   
   "Yes, Master."   
   
   "You speak French?"   
   
   "A little, Master."   
   
   "Count off en Francais."   
   
   "Yes, Master."   
   
   She actually found it harder to cope with facing them. She was unsure where to look. Before she had squeezed her eyes closed but she thought they might get angry if she did. In the distance she could still make out Archangel pumping into Wolverine. She didn't want to make them angry. She stared straight ahead.   
   
   Gambit wound the end of the belt around his right hand and drew it back. She concentrated on remembering the French numbers. She knew them well enough but was afraid she might forget as the pain confused her.   
   
   The first stroke cracked across her belly above her navel. Harder but less sharp, less stinging, than Magik's whip. "Un."   
   
   The next below. "Deux." With each strike she cried out and then had to catch her breath before she could call out the number.   
   
   The next across her breasts, just below her nipples. "Trois."   
   
   The next above. "Quatre." She was crying by now.   
   
   The next across her thighs. "Cinq."   
   
   The next higher, just below her crotch. "Six." A tear dripped off her jaw and ran down her breast to poise on her nipple.   
   
   The next cracked across her nipples, knocking away the tear. "Sept," she gasped.   
   
   One more across her stomach. "Huit." She was feeling dizzy again, her mind was already starting to spin and she had to keep reminding herself to breath. In her head she repeated the next number.   
   
   Then her thighs. "Neuf." She felt, that if she let go of the strap, she might float away. But at the same time her body felt heavy and strange. As if each stroke of the belt pushed her mind further away, higher.   
   
   Then back to her nipples. "Dix."   
   
   And again. "Onze." Her nipples were on fire.   
      
   And again. "Douze." They were stinging like the skin had been stripped from them.   
   
   She hung limply from the leather strap, her eyes red but not as red as her nipples. She gave a little cry of pain with each exhalation. She let her head hang down and she could see the marks across her body. Her nipples were purple.   
   
   "Ever hear of a bakers dozen, Cherie?" Gambit asked.   
   
   She looked up in surprise. "No, please don't," she begged.   
   
   "Say, '_yes_ Master'."   
   
   "Y... yes... Master."    
   
   *CRACK*   
   
   "Treize." She collapsed onto the floor, trying to cradle her screaming nipples but unable to touch them for the pain.   
   
   "Stand up," he insisted and she struggled to her feet. He handed her the belt and lifted his arms away. "Put it back."   
   
   She rethreaded the belt through his jeans and buckled it again in almost a trance state and he walked away to resume him previous position against the table between the black woman's leather clad legs. She could feel nothing but the fire in her nipples, as if that was all that held her to her body.   
   
   Mhairie looked around the room unsteadily, she felt kind of dizzy. Her vision swam a bit and then she felt her legs going from under her. Someone caught her but she wasn't sure who. She heard Phoenix speak.   
   
   "I think that will have to do for tonight. Take her to the slave's room and put her to bed."   
   
   She was hoisted over someone's shoulders and cried out faintly as her aching nipples were knocked against their back. She was only vaguely aware of being dropped onto something soft and covered over before she fell into unconsciousness.   
   
 


	3. Waking From A Nightmare

  
**Mhairie: Through a Mirror, Darkly**  
 **Chapter 2: Waking from a Nightmare**  
 **by Amethyst July 1996-July 2000**   
   
   
   When she began to stir she became aware of things slowly, like pieces of a puzzle coming together. The first thing she noticed was the soft brightness intruding through her closed eyes, the second was the softness of the bed she lay on. The third thing she noticed was the discomfort of her aching nipples closely followed by the milder aches in other parts of her body. This confused her, why was she sore? She opened her eyes.   
   
  Above her was a row of large skylights, the sun wasn't visible through them but it was clearly a beautiful day outside. The room she was in was painted white. She studied the ceiling for a moment before finally becoming aware of the sixth thing. There were other people in the room. She turned her head to look at them and remembered. The four slaves; Danielle, Kitty, Jubilation and Rahne.   
   
   She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, and looked wildly around the room. It seemed quite normal. A few posters and pictures, beds, cupboards and dressing tables. Through a half open door she could see a bathroom.   
   
   Kitty came over and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Good afternoon. We were beginning to think you were going to sleep till tomorrow."   
   
   "Where... where are they?"   
   
   "This is our room, they don't come in here. It's one of the rules. While we're out there we do as we're told, while we're in here they leave us alone."   
   
   "What if you refused to come out?"   
   
   "Why would we do that?"   
   
   Mhairie stared at her, confused. "But... the things they make you do."   
   
   "Are with our consent. We can walk away any time we want, but if we do we can't ever come back. All or nothing."   
   
   Mhairie looked down to the girl's stomach, where last night she had been pierced. The pin was gone and there was no mark. She reached out and touched it in disbelief. "But the pain..."   
   
   Kitty looked down. "If you mean the pin, I hardly felt it. They're so sharp and they're completely sterile. If you put them in right it's less than a normal pin prick."   
   
   Mhairie looked down at her own body, her nipples a reddish-purple and still erect. She touched one and winced slightly. "Well, that hurt," she protested half-heartedly, still able to remember that strange floating dizzy feeling both whippings had given her.   
   
   "Here, let me." Kitty bent forward and took the nipple into her mouth. Remembering her ministrations of the previous night, Mhairie allowed her.    
   
   Quietly the other three slaves came over to the bed and sat down. Danielle took hold of Mhairie's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed, then took her hands and brought them above her head and knelt on them. The other two girls took her legs and spread them apart as Kitty lay between them and over her. She sucked alternately on one nipple and then the other, every touch amplified tenfold by the sensitivity caused by last night's whipping.   
   
   After several minutes she began to move down her body, running her tongue along the faint bruises on her stomach. Then she brought her head down between her legs and parted the delicate folds with her tongue. Mhairie squirmed in pleasure, her movements restricted by the other three girls, as Kitty's tongue swirled around her clit. She brought one hand up and slid her middle finger inside her, then feeling how ready she was she added a second finger and began to slide them in and out.   
   
\---------   
   
   "What's through here?"   
   
   "That's the boys room," answered Dani.   
   
   "You mean there's male slaves too."    
   
   "Sure, they're away just now. Ms Frost borrowed them for the weekend. There's Doug, Berto and Ric as well as us."   
   
   "Oh."   
   
\-----------   
   
    He heard the door open again and started to swear silently before he caught her scent. Phoenix. He was unsure whether this meant his torture was over or if it was about to get much much worse. Last night he'd been angry, so angry he thought it would never get any less. But it had been so fierce it had burnt out before dawn leaving only exhaustion and a deep regret at the path things had gone down. A night in the stocks left you a lot of time to think.   
   
    "Hello, Logan."   
   
    "Mistress."   
   
    She sighed and came around where he could see her, leaning against a  nearby table. "I think to myself, how did it come to this? And then I remind myself... nearly every man and women in this house has been in your place at least once. And I have to say... how did I let it go so far before it came to this. This is, in part at least, my fault. But things were not so bad before..."   
   
    "Before you made Sabretooth your pet," he finished for her.   
   
    "Yes. But he is not to blame for this, only you and I have that claim. So tell me, Logan, can we fix this? Can we get past this? Because if we cannot there are only two options. That you leave here and never return... or that you fall in rank until you are no more than Sabretooth... a dangerous pet. Neither of those appeals to me. I miss the man you were, the man I fell in love with."   
   
    "I miss you too Jeanie. I'm... sorry about the girl... and about all the other times I've pushed too far. I'm not even sure what I've been trying to prove. I let my anger over Sabretooth fester, it's time I got over it."   
   
    She came over and crouched down to bring their heads level. "And do you forgive me even for this?" She gestured at the stocks.   
   
    He gave a humourless laugh. "Last night I was ready to kill you where you stood. Today? It's been a long night. Where would my anger get me anyway, even if I could... why would I want to kill the woman I love? Like you said, everyone in the mansion has been through this. It was about time I got my just deserts. No hard feelings, just don't expect me to thank you for it."   
   
    She touched his hair lightly. "I'll see you tonight after dinner then."   
   
\-----------   
   
   At six exactly they heard the door being unlocked. The four slaves moved obediantly toward the door but Mhairie hung back. The door opened to reveal Cyclops and Havok. Kitty turned back to Mhairie as the others left.   
   
   "Well, come on."   
   
   "I don't want to, and they're not allowed to come in and get you."   
   
   Kitty grinned. "Maybe not, but I am." She came back with surprising speed and taking a painful grip on Mhairie's arm she marched her to the door. "You can't make an informed decision unless you experience life here. And I'm going to make sure that's exactly what you do."   
   
   There was a surprising amount of steel beneath the soft skin of the slave's body and Mhairie was aware that she couldn't fight her from the moment she took hold of her. With a betrayed look she allowed the slave to propel her through the door into some sort of changing room. There were named lockers down one side, including one for herself. The other slaves were being chained in a manner similar to last night by Cyclops. Kitty handed her over to Havok after he had closed the door behind them. He pulled her hands behind her back, but instead of simply chaining her wrists like the others he brought each hand up and fastened it to the opposite elbow. This gave her a lot less freedom of movement, she could lift her arms only a few inches, though it wasn't especially uncomfortable. A thick   
metal collar held her head up, though padding meant it didn't chafe, and a hobbling chain connected her ankles as it did with the other slaves.   
   
   They were led downstairs and into a dining room. The other slaves were taken on through into another room but Mhairie was stopped.   
   
   "Kneel down, Mhairie," Phoenix instructed.   
   
   She did so slowly, it wasn't that easy to balance without your arms to stabilise you.    
   
   "Wait there until you are called."   
   
   The dinner was served by two expressionless women. Studying them carefully, Mhairie came to the conclusion that they were not human, perhaps robots of some sort. There were two tables, a little like the organisation of a medieval dining hall.    
   
   One table, curved, like a crescent moon, was on a slightly raised platform with a shield type decoration on the wall behind it. It resembelled the pendant Phoenix wore about her neck. Seated along the far side of that table were Phoenix (in the center "throne") with Rogue and Gambit to her right and Polaris, Nightcrawler and Magik to her left.   
   
   The other, lower, table was perpendicular to the other and was seated along both sides. Archangel and Beast on either side closest to the high table, Bobby, Storm, Psylocke, Havok, Bishop, Colossus and Cyclops filled the rest of the seats.   
   
   Mhairie's knees were starting to hurt when she was called.   
   
   "Mhairie, come here," Polaris ordered.   
   
   She carefully made her way, on her knees, to the platform and stopped by Polaris' side between her and Nightcrawler. The emerald eyed woman leant down and pressed their lips together. Opening her mouth with her tongue she fed Mhairie the food she had in her own mouth. This continued through the meal as she was called from one place to the other. Some feeding her as Polaris had, others simply asking her to eat from their palms like you would feed a sugar cube to a horse. If it wasn't for the fact that her knees were driving her insane she would have been fairly content to eat this way. The food was good.   
   
\------------   
   
   Finally the meal was over and they moved through to the room she had first met them in. The other slaves reappeared and served drinks. Mhairie was left kneeling in the centre of the room. The other slaves were wearing small aprons, so that she was the only one still nude. Although the collar held her head up she kept her eyes cast down.   
   
   Finally she received some sort of mental notification that Phoenix was about to speak and she looked up.   
   
   "Last night we began to introduce you to whipping. Tonight we will be doing something else. Tonight you will lose your virginity. Stand up."   
   
   Mhairie got to her feet. One thought ran through her mind, who. Her bindings and collar were removed by Cyclops. She looked around the room nervously and realised Wolverine was back among the crowd, she had assumed he was still being punished. Apparently not.   
   
   Phoenix came forward. "I have decided to allow you to choose your first lover, within reason. Everyone should have a little choice after all. But  you cannot choose without knowledge, so I shall give you to each of the men  available to you for five minutes to give them a chance to... persuade you of their charms. She swept her arm across the room; Nightcrawler, Gambit, Cyclops, Archangel or Wolverine. Five men, five minutes each... shall we begin?" Before Mhairie could begin to panic over the mention of Wolverine's name she was telekinetically pushed towards Nightcrawler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have on my computer, I think there may originally have been a little more to this chapter before I stopped writing, but that has been lost to some past hard drive crash somewhere. I post the story for posterity.


End file.
